


Not clickbait! How to get a cat and a girlfriend in less than a month!

by zhangjunftw



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Cats, F/F, Fluff, no angst only fluffy crack-ish content, yves is a cat shifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangjunftw/pseuds/zhangjunftw
Summary: The new cat visitor to White Bird's Flowers won't stop eating the plants. (Jiwoo loves it anyway).~Sprout & Blossoms prompt #64: A is a normal human woman with a plant shop to run and B is a shape shifting cat witch who keeps eating the plants
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36
Collections: Sprout and Blossoms - Round 1





	Not clickbait! How to get a cat and a girlfriend in less than a month!

  
_"Thank you for your purchase, please come again!"_

The moment the door closed behind the customer, Jiwoo let out a sigh, collapsing into the chair behind her. Ah, what a difficult customer...thank goodness he had finally managed to decide on what flowers he wanted to buy. If Jiwoo had had to endure another fifteen minutes of him arguing with himself over whether he wanted orange or pink roses...if not for the fact that Haseul unnie would definitely murder her with her bare hands if anything unsavoury happened in her shop while she was gone...

Well, now that the shop was clear of customers - Jiwoo took her phone out of her pocket, quickly scrolling through her messages. Jungeun had sent her the link to a video, and oh, she hadn't watched this video of Yves before -

Out of the corner of her eye, a black blur of movement caught her attention, and she looked up from her phone. A familiar black fluffy tail, peeked out from behind a big potted fern, swaying about languidly.

How could Jiwoo resist such enticing sight?

Ah, it was too bad for Olivia that Chaewon wasn't in today, Jiwoo thought as she rose to her feet slowly. The blonde girl was the preferred target of the owner of that fluffy black tail, after all: Olivia had become a regular presence in the flower shop ever since Chaewon had started working there, demanding pets and treats from her every chance the devious kitty got.

Well, since Chaewon wasn't here...then Olivia was all Jiwoo's for today! Jiwoo couldn't hold back her grin as she crept closer to the unsuspecting cat. What was it doing behind the pot anyway -

The feeling of fur brushing against her leg made her freeze in her tracks, and she looked down in surprise. Olivia looked up at Jiwoo with an almost amused gaze.

"Wait. If Olivia is here, then - ?"

Not-Olivia looked out from behind the pot, and Jiwoo could see that the colouring of its fur was definitely different from Olivia's - not-Olivia was black all over except for its white stomach.

Not-Olivia stared back up at her, a partly chewed up leaf poking out of its mouth.

A moment of awkward silence passed as both stared at each other, until the cat finally opened its mouth, dropping the chewed up remains of the fern leaf on the ground.

"..."

"...Meow?" Jiwoo didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry: the cat almost sounded apologetic. It was adorable. She was keeping it.

"Please don't eat the plants," she said finally. "Haseul will kill me if she finds out." Not-Olivia only looked down, ears flattening against its head and wow, did Jiwoo feel the stab of guilt in her heart at the sight.

Ignoring the both of them, Olivia trotted over to the pot and swept the mangled remains of the leaves underneath the shelf next to the pot, but not before giving the poor remains of the leaf a disgusted look. Olivia meowed up at Jiwoo, almost as if saying: there, problem dealt with.

"...thanks, Olivia." Jiwoo laughed as Olivia bumped her head against her cat friend.

* * *

  
Two days later, Jiwoo saw Olivia's cat friend again.

It was lounging on one of the back tables, lying in a very nice patch of sunlight – the sun reflected off of its fluffy white tummy, but even the glare didn't hamper Jiwoo's desire to coo over how cute and fluffy the cat looked. Any other day, any other time, Jiwoo would have been happy to just snap a few cute pictures and leave the cat to its own devices. Unfortunately, today would not be that day: Haseul had ordered her to place a pot of sunflowers on that sunny spot, saying that the flowers needed some more sun.

With a heavy heart, knowing what she had to do, Jiwoo approached the table with the potted plant in her hands.

The cat blinked wide eyes up at Jiwoo, and Jiwoo had to physically fight back the urge to coo when it yawned delicately - too cute! It was just too cute, who allowed this much cuteness in a single being?

"Meow?"

"Ah, right," Jiwoo said, snapping out of her thoughts. "I'm really sorry, kitty, but could you move, please? I need to put these flowers here."

The cat stretched languidly, clearly reluctant to give up such a perfect spot of sunshine, but under Jiwoo's pleading gaze, it merely let out a huff before getting up.

"Thank you," Jiwoo smiled, setting the pot down and giving it a gentle pat on the head. It let out a purr, bumping its head up against her hand in encouragement. How could Jiwoo resist petting such a sweet kitty?

"Yes, you're such a good kitty, aren't you?" Jiwoo cooed, giving it a final scratch behind the ears before carefully checking the plant over and adjusting the pot's placement on the table. At some point during her assessment, the cat started sniffing one of the leaves.

"Does it smell nice?" Jiwoo laughed as the cat nuzzled the leaf. "Ah, you like sunflowers too? Yes, they're very pretty flowers, aren't they? It seems a little bit droopy, so let's give it some water - " Jiwoo hummed, turning to grab the spritz bottle. "Oh, it's empty. I'll go fill this up then..." She muttered to herself, walking off to the tap.

Filling up the bottle took barely a minute, and Jiwoo skipped back to the table in record time. "I'm back - " her voice trailed off: the cat paused under her incredulous stare, a sunflower leaf in its mouth.

"I was only gone for a minute." Jiwoo said in disbelief.

Quick as lightning, the cat snatched another leaf from the poor plant, leaping down from the table and making its escape.

"Hey, wait - no, don't eat that!" Jiwoo yelled, taking off after the cat and leaving the poor forgotten sunflower plant behind. "Can cats even eat sunflower leaves?! Spit it out right now, do you hear me! Don't pretend you can't hear me!"

From her position on the counter, Olivia let out a sigh.

* * *

  
It was another slow day in the shop, but this time, Jiwoo had two very fluffy cats for company.

"You know, kitty, it's been two weeks since we first met. I think that 2 weeks is long enough for me to have the right to give you a name, don't you think?" Jiwoo asked. The cat meowed, happily accepting the cat treat from Jiwoo's hand. "I have to call you something, and it's too much of a mouthful to keep calling you 'that other cat that keeps coming to Haseul unnie's shop' or 'Olivia's cat friend'."

Olivia pointedly continued grooming itself, ignoring Jiwoo as she continued to monologue about the importance of names and significance of her giving the new cat visitor a name. Unpertubed by Olivia's indifference, Jiwoo continued tapping away at her phone, searching the internet for the perfect name for the cat.

"Definitely can't call you Snowball or Garfield," Jiwoo murmured, her hand absently reaching over to stroke the cat's fluffy black fur. "Hm, Lucky is a bit overused as a dog-name so no - " the cat sneezed, and Jiwoo laughed at its annoyed scrunched up expression, watching it bat at its snout.

"Oh, you sneeze just like Yves does. The whole scrunched up face and nose rubbing afterwards." Jiwoo chuckled, lightly booping the cat on the nose. "Do you know who Yves is?" Jiwoo asked.

The cat sniffed delicately, blinking wide eyes up at her. "Oh. Right. You're a cat." Jiwoo let out an embarrassed laugh, fumbling with her phone. "Okay, Yves is this really cool dancer – she posts dance covers online and has tons of followers on Instagram, look," she said, showing her phone screen to the cat. "50,000 followers! I barely even have 200 followers!" Jiwoo whined, hiding her face in the crook of her arm.

The cat let out a soft meow, batting at Jiwoo's arm with its paw. "What, you don't believe me?" Jiwoo huffed, lifting her head. The responding meow sounded so similar to a 'no' that Jiwoo couldn't help but laugh, tapping the phone to show her profile to the cat, who scanned the page displayed with interest.

"See? 202 followers. Nothing to brag about compared to Yves' literal army." Jiwoo smiled as the cat reached out with a paw, tapping at the screen.

"Anyway, Jungeun is the one who introduced me to her: she showed me one of her dance covers a few months ago. But yeah, she posts vlogs as well, and she's definitely sneezed in more than one of them, and you sneeze just like her too." Jiwoo remarked. "A mini Yves, is that what you are?" The cat bumped its head against her fingers in reply.

"Do you like that name? Yves?" The cat purred in reply, and Jiwoo chuckled, giving it a fond scratch behind the ears.

"Alright then, Yves it is."

* * *

  
Chaewon enjoyed working at the little flower shop for many reasons, such as being surrounded by pretty plants and their sweet fresh scents - a furry head bumped against her ankle, and she smiled down at the black cat currently purring happily at her. Olivia was definitely very high up on the list of reasons why Chaewon loved the shop.

But one of the main reasons why Chaewon liked about the shop: the generally peaceful environment. The calm quietness of the shop was just what she needed to relax: an oasis of calm in the middle of the bustling noisy city -

A piercing shriek completely shattered the peaceful ambience of the shop, and Chaewon couldn't help the little sigh she let out while Olivia glared daggers over at the direction from which the shriek had originated.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," Jiwoo squealed, voice rising in pitch with each repeat. "Chaewon, you will not believe what just happened - "

Chaewon and Olivia shared a look as Jiwoo sprinted over to them, practically vibrating in excitement. "Look, look, look!" Jiwoo thrust her phone out to Chaewon. "Yves just liked my Instagram post!"

Chaewon's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my God, congratulations, unnie!" she cheered while Jiwoo did a little happy dance.

"I'm screenshotting this to send to Jungeun," Jiwoo grinned at her phone. "This is the best day of my life, I can't believe Yves really liked one of my posts - Ah, it's a good thing that cat Yves isn't in the shop today, I wouldn't be able to keep an eye on her and Haseul-unnie would kill me when she comes back and finds all the poor plants with bite marks everywhere - oh, Jungeun is calling me -"

Chaewon glanced at Olivia out of the corner of her eye - the black cat continued to groom itself even as Jiwoo started fangirling with her friend over the phone.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?" Chaewon asked.

Olivia meowed innocently, blinking wide eyes at Chaewon. She let out a laugh, petting Olivia as the cat leaned expectantly towards her. "Ah, what am I doing, even if you knew anything, you wouldn't be able to tell me anyway."

Olivia purred loudly under her fingers.

* * *

("So," Olivia drawled, watching the not-really-a-cat Yves as Yves played with a fallen leaf. "What did you do?"

Yves swiped at the leaf with a paw. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, really?" Olivia watched as Yves' tail twitched about behind her. "From how much noise Jiwoo-human was making while waving that glowing box around, it certainly didn't seem like nothing."

Yves's tail only swung about even more, a clear sign of embarrassment as the leaf crunched under her paws. If Olivia were a human, she would be grinning, Yves thought, glowering at Olivia's smug predatorial look. Olivia was never going to let her live this down, was she?

"I really shouldn't have bothered following after you that day." Yves grumbled as Olivia preened. "It wasn't on purpose, okay, my finger just slipped and pressed like - "

"So you don't like her?"

"I never said that - "

"Then what's the issue?" Olivia said, and Yves wanted to cry in frustration. "Honestly, you humans are so needlessly complicated. You like her, she likes you - bring her a gift, that should impress her enough to be your mate."

Yves spluttered, dropping the leaf as she shot up. "I don't - what - mate - "

"Whatever you humans like to call it, then." Olivia sighed, grooming herself. "And stop eating the plants. I don't think the humans like that very much."

Yves huffed, fidgeting self-consciously. "They just smell really interesting and I was curious, alright?"

Olivia shook her head in disdain. )

* * *

  
Sooyoung looked up at the signboard of the flower shop - she'd visited this shop for weeks now, yet today, she felt nothing but nervous about stepping inside. Maybe it had to do with the fact that this was the first time she had come here as a human.

The sensation of fur brushing against her calves made her look down: Olivia meowed expectantly up at her, curling her tail around Sooyoung's legs as though saying there was no escape: Sooyoung was going to do this, and she was doing it today.

You can do it, Olivia meowed.

Sooyoung felt for the chocolate in her bag - Jiwoo's favourite sweet treat that Jiwoo had confessed to cat Yves that she had been craving lately - and yes, her purse was definitely in her bag. She had checked. Twice.

...Ah, what the heck, third times the charm - and yep, definitely in there, and yes there was cash inside.

"Okay," Sooyoung took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." she said, pushing the door open.

_"Welcome to White Bird's Flowers, how can I help you today?"_


End file.
